ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pulling the Plug/Strategies
Category:Strategies Please feel free to add new Strategies or adjust those listed, but please stick to the format for ease of reading and printing. A template for new Strategies can be found at the very bottom. Currently all entries are in alphabetical order based on the order the jobs appear in the title. Find abbreviations in the glossary. *Do not sign additions to this page. Tips *The three lesser Memory Receptacles have low HP (1500), so a high damage weaponskill along with a little other damage can take them out. *Similarly, the mobs spawned when they die also have low HP (1500); a BLM can do well with area damage. *The Memory Receptacles do use Empty Seed a lot, which will knock back, while the center Memory Receptacle (Red) has a draw-in; this causes characters to be pushed back and forth a lot, so be prepared to adjust as you're shifted. Try to stay out of range of the Red one's Empty Seed. *After you've defeated a Memory Receptacle and the NM it spawns, you cannot run away and rest before attacking the next one because the Memory Receptacle Red always draws-in someone of your party each 20 seconds. *At the start the Red MR is in the center, and the three sub MRs will spawn nearby when you approach the Red MR. After the sub MRs spawn, the main MR will begin to use Empty Seed every 10-15 seconds. The sub MRs will simultaneously use Empty Seed approximately every 30 seconds, in conjunction with every 3rd Empty Seed attack by the Red MR. The sub MRs will shift 90 degrees counterclockwise around the central MR after using Empty Seed. This behaviour will continue until the ENM ends. Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! This fight has been beaten with a large number of combinations. ---- SOLO STRATEGIES <MNK or DRG or WAR or DRK or SAM> :This ENM can be soloed by several strong melee jobs. :It can be expensive to try this, as a player will generally need an Icarus Wing, a regen (Au Lait type) drink, many Hi-Potions (sometimes as many as 20), and possibly an item capable of healing more HP at once, such as a Vile Elixir or Vile Elixir +1. :While the strategy may vary slightly depending on your job, the general progression of the fight is as follows: Strategy: *Begin the battle with 100% TP, either through the Meditate ability or an Icarus Wing. *Approach the Red Memory Receptacle, causing the other three MRs to appear. *Target the Aqua MR, and use your most damaging Weapon Skill to kill it quickly. It should go down soon after your WS. *Use a Psychoanima on the Contemplator that spawns. If your job has a highly damaging 2HR ability (like WAR or MNK), you may be able to skip straight to killing the Contemplator. *Cure any damage you've taken, and use a Hysteroanima on the Contemplator. Be careful of the delay after using an anima that prevents other actions for a short time. *Kill the Contemplator quickly, either through use of a 2HR ability or a second weaponskill if you have one almost ready. As with the Aqua MR, a single strong WS will almost destroy it. The key to this fight is to kill the Contemplator before it can do much damage to you. *With the Contemplator dead (or if you choose to ignore it altogether), begin attacking the Red MR. It takes longer to defeat since it has more HP, but you will be taking less damage at this point and the rest of the fight is easy unless you run out of curative items. If the Contemplator is still alive, it is imperative that you are able to defeat the Red MR quickly. *Throughout the fight, use potions to cure any damage as soon as you can. Getting hit by 3 Empty Seeds and attacks from the Contemplator at the same time can result in close to 400 points of damage in a very short time. *Raising your defense through gear or food will reduce the damage taken by Empty Seed. However, attack is also very important since this strategy relies on being able to win quickly. **Using high-defense gear, defense boosting food (e.g. Fish Mithkabob), and Cocoon from a Blue Mage subjob, a DRG/BLU can reduce Empty Seed damage from over 50 to around 20. Although this makes for a longer fight, staying alive is considerably easier. *Be aware that like the Promyvion bosses, the Contemplator can use back-to-back skills when low on health. *Use the Lock-On and Auto-Run functions to move quickly back to your target. Between getting drawn-in by the Red MR and the knock-back effect of Empty Seed, you will spend a lot of time trying to get back into melee range. ---- DUO STRATEGIES Very easily duo'd as SAM/WAR with a RDM/WHM. SAM does same strat as for solo (kill blue MR > kill red MR). RDM only have to cure the SAM and sleep II the NM popping from Blue MR. Requiers hp/attack food, Polearm for the SAM with Penta Thrust (gotta merit x2 to get it at 50) Since from update the RDM wont need any capped gear. Since from update the SAM wont need any capped gear (get the most stat gear you can 'STR+;DEX+...etc') - warning: gear over level 50 will be severely impaired by the level cap <MNK and WHM> Also very easily duo'd as MNK/WAR and WHM/SCH (or /RDM). WHM casts Haste and Regen II on monk and keeps curing him. Monk kills light blue MR first and when Contemplator pops, WHM reposes it and MNK uses hundred fists on red MR. ---- TRIO STRATEGIES : None ---- PARTY STRATEGIES *If you have a melee party, kill the Memory Receptacle Aqua and its NM spawned. Then WHM casts Curaga II if needed and go directly to the Memory Receptacle Red. The other two Memory Receptacle will cast Empty Seed sometimes but you can melee the red one now and kill very fast. When you kill the Memory Receptacle Red, all the others Memory Receptacles die instantly (checked). TEMPLATE for future entries : Strategy: * * Strategy Pros: * * Strategy Cons: * * Making this Strategy Better: * * Alternative Strategy: * Other Strategies: *